No one could replace you
by Yours truly6
Summary: This takes place when Lauren takes Jayden's place as the red ranger. Maybe one pink ranger follows Jayden.
1. No one could replace you Jayden

**Hey guys! I thought I might do a Jia oneshot! This takes place during when Lauren takes Jayden's place. We all saw how Mia reacted when Jayden was leaving, what if she and Antonio go after him? What if Antonio leaves them alone together? Will they admit their feelings for eachother?**

**Let's find out!**

* * *

Jayden's Pov

I was leaving. There could only be one red ranger. I hated seeing my friends that way. Looking betrayed like that. I would miss all of them.

Kevin. He was an awesome friend. He was one of my best friends. Like a brother.

Lauren. She looked upset. Upset. She was my sister. I couldn't blame her for me straying from our team.

Kevin. He was my friend and like a little brother.

Emily. She was a great friend. I remembered when we celebrated her birthday. It would be weird if her sister came instead.

Sensei Ji. He protected me. He was always there for me. He was like a second father to me.

Antonio. He was and still is my bestfriend. I remember I denied him from being a ranger. I'm glad I listened to my friends about him becoming a ranger.

Mia. She was my bestfriend. Despite not being able to cook, she had no flaws. She was beautiful and kind. She always put herself last and her friends first. Her needs were always overlooked because she was to busy protecting us. Seeing her face when I told them I was leaving really made me upset. She looked liked a lost puppy in a forest. Like a really cute and adorable puppy. I guess it was too late to tell her how I had felt about her. Thinking about her made me realize how important she was to me. But-

Antonio: Is that you Jayden-

Jayden: What are you doing here?

?: He's not the only one here dummy!

I turned around and stood before me, was a REALLY ticked of Mia.

Mia: First, I'm gonna do this.

Before I could ask what she was going to do, she socked me in the arm. Sheesh! She has a really hard punch when she's mad.

Jayden: What was that for Mimi?

That was my nickname for her.

Mia: Don't use my nickname. I'm ticked of at you.

Antonio: Yeah. You might not want to stand so close to an angry Mia. Look Jayden, nothing's the same without you. Please come back?

Jayden: I don't know guys.

Antonio: Then I guess we'll leave you to think about it. (Leaves)

Mia: Why won't you come back? And don't give me that bullshit excuse that there can't be 2 red rangers.

I was surprised that Mia swore. I guess she was really mad.

Jayden: Then I guess I don't have a reason.

Mia: You do know that no one could ever replace you right?

Jayden: Mia...

Mia: Please come back Jayden.

What she did next was unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek and dug her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. I sighed at this. Her cuteness and sweetness was a gain, yet a weapon.

Jayden: Sure

She tried to kiss me on the cheek but instead I grabbed her face and smashed my lips into hers. We stayed like this for a few minutes. However, somewhere in the forest we were in, the other rangers including Antonio, Ji and Lauren were looking at us smiling from a distance. But I was too busy kissing Mia to notice.

I love her and I realized that no one could replace me.

* * *

**Review if you like this. I think this sucked a bit but then again, this is my 2nd fanfiction so...**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys! I have some unfortunate news. I regretfully say all of my stories are on hiatus. Please don't get mad at me. I'm going through some really hard stuff right now so I hope you respect that.**_

_**Before I go, I want to tell you something about bullying.**_

_**The girl you called weird? She has a disorder.**_

_**The boy you called stupid? He fails all of his tests because he's dyslexic.**_

_**The "Supposed slut" you whispered about in the hall? She's a twelve year old genius in high school. The only way she can make money for her family is be a hooker.**_

_**Your sister who you called a cry baby? Her best friend just died in a car accident**_

_**Your drunken dad who you called weak? He just lost his job to a rookie and his brother to cancer.**_

_**The girl you said to go die? She's already ashamed of herself because 15 people already told her the exact same thing.**_

_**There are all types of bullying. The reason I'm standing up is because people are cyber bullying on FF and bullying off the internet too.**_

_**Bullying is awful. If you care, copy and post this on someone else's story.**_

_**I experienced bullying. My friends hate me because I called two out for being bad friends.**_

_**I have 0 friends at school but I don't care.**_

_**Write this last thing if you care at all about this message.**_

_**#STOP WHAT BULLIES DROP! REDUCE BULLYING EVERYWHERE!**_


End file.
